


Guilty As Charged

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Detective AU, M/M, Smut, prompt fills, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: John Silver, Boston PD's newest Detective, is young, attractive, and James Flint can almost forgive being saddled with the rookie. Almost. Then Silver opens his mouth and starts spouting the worlds worst pick up lines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/gifts).



> Because cop AU's are the new thing. This happened. 
> 
> Inspired by prompt fills from tumblr.

“It’s fine, James, we’re fine, nothing to worry about,” John said, twisting the small piece of metal in his hand, biting his lip in concentration.

“Are you kidding me?” James nearly shouted. “We are not _fine!”_

“If you’d kindly shut up a minute,” John muttered and the lock clicked. “There,” he said. “Now lets go.”

“Fucking, impossible, useless, piece of shit,” James muttered as he pushed past John and out into the hallway.

It was all John’s fault they’d been kidnapped, completely, utterly, totally his fault. It was John’s turn to stay awake on the damned stakeout, and James’ to nap. It would figure the little shit would fall asleep and Hornigold’s men would take advantage and grab them.

“When we get out of here, I’m getting you busted back to a beat cop,” James swore and John rolled his eyes.

“When we get out of here we’re putting in for three days leave and you’re going to fuck me until neither of us can stand,” he muttered and James rounded on him.

“Really? You think you’re getting sex anytime this year after this? This was your fault!” he said harshly, his annoyance a clear presence as he threw his hands in the air.

“Yeah, but I got us back out,” John pointed out and James just glowered.

“You know you love me,” John tried but James wasn’t moved.

“I’ll let you do that thing you wanted?”

James paused.

“With the handcuffs?”

John nodded.

“ _And_ the gag?”

John frowned, then nodded again. James considered him for a moment then nodded.

“Fine. But only if we somehow manage to get out of this alive and I don’t get shot.”

“What about if I get shot?” John demanded as they continued toward the most likely exit.

“Sucks to be you then,” James shrugged and John glared, any response cut off as they burst into the sunlight and found themselves surrounded by a dozen police cars, the entirety of their precinct ready to storm the warehouse, guns locked and loaded. The discussion was tabled for later.

* * *

  _Eleven Months Ago_

James was not in the mood for a new partner. Not in the least. Well, perhaps he wasn't really a fan of running stakeouts on his own or raiding drug dens with no back up, be he sure as hell could do without this idiot.

  
John Silver was the department's newest rookie, recently graduated from beat cop to detective at the tender age of twenty-seven. James Flint was forty-two and had been a detective for twelve years, with the same partner for the last ten. Honestly, he was going to absolutely kill her when he got his hands on her again.

But back to Silver. He was young, which was a problem. He was pretty, which was an even bigger problem, with bright blue eyes and dark hair that curled like a damned poodle, reaching down well past his shoulders. He tied it back when they left the precinct, but sitting at his desk his hair fell wildly around his face and he looked a bit like a walking mop, in James' opinion. Then there was the rest of him. He was built, to put it simply, and James had noticed. His eyes had taken in Silver from his feet, clad in non-regulation leather boots, up his very tight and very non-regulation (he suspected women's) skinny jeans, a slightly baggy Guns 'n Roses t-shirt that clung to his shoulders and showed off his muscles in a vaguely obscene fashion, and a well worn leather jacket slung over one shoulder, sunglasses perched in the nest of hair on his head. James had been more than ready to forgive the captain for this new partner when Silver looked him up and down and opened his mouth with a smirk.

_'If being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged.'_

Those were the first words out of John Silver's mouth and James had turned on his heel, marched right back into Gates' office and demanded that he not be saddled with the fucking _rookie._

Unfortunately for him, Gates was not sympathetic and now here he was, stuck on a fifteen hour stakeout in the seedier part of Boston, trying resolutely to ignore Silver and planning various ways in which to slowly and painfully murder Miranda for leaving him and going off to _retire._ She'd gone soft, in James' expert opinion.

Their first few cases together were uneventful and Silver proved that he was actually good at what he did. He was smart, quick, a good shot as their second arrest proved when their perp pulled a gun and Silver took him down before James could even react. They could hold a reasonable conversation, had even gotten drinks with a few others from the squad after two or three weeks. But the pick up lines didn't stop. Six months in, and the pick up lines didn't stop.

“Left! Damn it, Flint, I said left, he went left! That way!” Silver hissed and James rolled his eyes.

He'd seen the last perp flee too, he could tell which direction was which. Somewhere in the warehouse a pipe fell and then Silver was tackling him, shoving him out of the way as three bullet holes appeared right where his head had just been. James raised his gun and got a shot off, catching the perp low in the abdomen as he tried to flee and he dropped like a stone.

So now they were safe for the moment, the perps dealt with, and James could note the small problem that his partner was now laying on top of him, grinning down at him, his curls coming loose from their tie to fall around them.

“So,” Silver said with a grin. “What else can you do with your gun?”

James narrowed his eyes, shoving Silver off of him with a huff. “Do you ever stop?” he asked with irritation. He got to his feet and made his way over to the suspects, kicking their guns away and checking them. They were both dead, an indicator that he could still shoot straight, at least.

“You're no fun,” Silver grumbled from somewhere behind him and James rolled his eyes.

“Suck it up, rookie, not everyone is as fucking easy as the kid in the file room.”

James was please to see Silver turn red at the mention of the time when James had walked into the file room to find Silver with his back pinned against a filing cabinet and the summer intern on his knees with Silver's cock down his throat. James has raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, unimpressed, while Silver had scrambled to get his pants back up and the intern had simply fled into the stacks of cabinets.

“Come on, that's not fair,” Silver muttered, taking out his phone and snapping pictures of the warehouse. He'd at least learned the lesson to always document your busts with more than once source. Some rats in the crime scene department could not be trusted.

“You're going to get a reputation if you don't back off you know,” James said lightly, ignoring Silver's scowl.

“I'm not as easy as you think,” Silver said defiantly and James shrugged, letting it drop. It wasn't like it bothered him, if only those damned pickup lines would stop coming in _his_ direction.

Big surprise: They didn't.

 _'I have a great idea for those handcuffs,'_ at a crime scene with two DB's handcuffed to a bed and shot through the heart.

 _'Ever seen a baton this big?'_ at a B &E at a guns and ammo, and other slightly less legal weaponry, shop. The shop got closed down and everything confiscated.  
  
_'_ _I’d love_ _it if_ _you_ _'d_ _frisk me,_ _'_ arresting prostitutes who were peddling bad drugs on the side.

It was really starting to grate on James' nerves.

“Take the next street,” Silver said, holding on to the door as the car swerved around two parked cars in pursuit of two thugs they'd caught roughing up a confidential informant.

“What?”

“The next street, it's a shortcut, we'll come out in front of them and they'll have nowhere to go.”

“How the fuck do you know that?” James demanded, searching for the street Silver was talking about.

“Just trust me!” Silver shouted and James turned the car sharply, sliding into what was no more than an alley, smashing into at least three trash cans before they burst out the other end and he turned left, roaring down the street and coming face to face with the car they'd been chasing.

“How the fuck?” James demanded as he slammed the breaks and drew his gun, throwing the door open and crouching behind it as he threw the car in park. Silver mirrored him on the other side.

Surprisingly, the suspects surrendered without a fight and when they were cuffed and shoved in the back of the precinct car, Silver dusted his hands and leaned against the trunk, crossing his arms and grinning, opening his mouth.

“Don't,” James said, raising a hand. “I don't want to hear it. You know, it amazes me, really. It must be hard for you, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

Silver's mouth snapped shut, his eyes wide. For the first time since James had known him, there was something akin to anger on his face. Without a word he turned and got back in the car, ignoring James entirely as they drove back and booked the suspects.

It wasn't until later, when James was down in the locker rooms, taking a shower as he prepared to start a second shift, that Silver appeared again, his face lived. He'd tugged his shirt off but was still wearing jeans when he stomped over to the shower cubical James was in and pulled open the curtain. James raised an eyebrow at him but made no move to cover himself.

“How's this for a pickup line?” Silver asked, stepping into the shower and crowding James against the wall. “I want to suck your cock and then I want you to fuck me up against this wall.”

James sucked in a breath, feeling his cock twitch and harden faster than it had in years, on the verge of painful by the time it registered that Silver was already on his knees, his hands gripping James' hips tightly.

“Fuck,” James managed and Silver looked up at him, his hair wet and plastered to his face, his blue eyes so bright they looked like they were shining with an unnatural light.

“Tell me to stop, I'll stop,” Silver said quietly. James debated for half a second, already too far gone to care. He'd deal with the consequences later, he wanted Silver's mouth on him now. He reached for Silver's hair and dug his fingers into it, tugging lightly and Silver leaned forward, sucking James' cock deep into his mouth, moaning happily.

James' head fell back against the tiled wall as he groaned, his hips stuttering forward involuntarily as Silver sucked him. His mouth was magic, the best he'd ever felt, and James's had his share of mouths on his cock in his life. It was like Silver was born for it, taking him down easily, sucking all the way to the back of his throat and swallowing, obviously not burdened with anything resembling a gag reflex or even a need to breath. His tongue was doing things to James that he'd only heard of in theory. Sure, he'd had great blow jobs before, but nothing compared to what was happening now.

“Jesus,” James groaned, his fingers tightening as Silver tugged on his hips, letting his jaw drop open and all but asking James to fuck his mouth.

James tossed his head back as his hips moved, easily sliding in and out of the warm velvet of Silver's mouth, both hands tangled in his ridiculous curls. Silver swallowed ever time he pushed to the very back of his throat, nose buried in the copper hairs under James' navel and he knew it would he so easy to speed up, to really fuck Silver's mouth and come down his perfect throat.

Seeming to sense his desire to do just that, Silver pulled away, sucking hard as he let James' cock drop from his lips, sliding up James' body as he got to his feet.

“Wall, now,” Silver said, tugging at his soaked jeans and trying to get them off as fast as possible. He managed to kick them off by the time James had gotten control of his breathing again and reached for the bottle of shower gel, dumping it over his hand and spinning Silver around, fingers immediately going to his ass and rubbing, one sliding in a moment later and moving swiftly, fucking in and out of him. James had one arm across Silver's back, pinning him to the wall as the younger man thrashed and moaned, trying to arch his hips back against James hand when he added a second finger, stretching him almost roughly.

“Come on,” Silver growled. “Now, don't make me wait.”

“Surprisingly,” James said, taking his fingers away and spinning him around. “I don't actually want to hurt you.”

“Fuck, Jesus, Flint, I want it, I want it to sting, come on and get that gorgeous cock in me,” Silver growled. James groaned, hands wrapping around Silver's thighs and lifting him, pushing him back against the wall as he reached for the gel again and slicked his cock, lining it up and pressing hard, feeling the resistance. Silver panted, his fingers tight on James' shoulders and his teeth clenched. James was about to pull away again when Silver took a breath and relaxed, James' cock suddenly sliding all the way in one swift movement that left them both shaking.

“God, move, please move,” Silver all but begged and James slammed his hips up, fucking Silver roughly into the wall. It flitted across his mind briefly that perhaps he really shouldn't be fucking his partner in the communal showers but it was a little late to stop now.

“This what you were after the whole time?” he grunted, fingers tightening on Silver's legs and pulling them further apart, spreading him wide so he could fuck even deeper, drawing a shout from Silver with every movement.

“Yes, yes, fuck, Flint, fuck me, come on,” Silver groaned, his hands tight on the back of James' neck as he threw his head back. Neither one noticed the water still streaming over them, or the sound of the door opening and then abruptly closing again.

“Are you always such a slut or is this just for me?” James growled, releasing one of Silver's knees to get a hand between them and onto Silver's cock, tugging roughly.

“Fuck! You, it's all for you,” Silver cried, wrapping his free leg around James' waist and bucking his hips, meeting every thrust. “Fuck, I'm going to come!”

“Do it,” James growled, leaning closer and sinking his teeth into Silver's shoulder. “Let me see you come on my cock.”

Silver shouted, his body clenching as he shook, his cock pulsing in James' hand as he came hard, his foot digging into James' back and dragging him closer and deeper, clenching hard and sending James over the edge, coming deep inside Silver with a long groan. Silver shuddered, the feeling returning to his back slowly as it registered that he was pinned against the shower wall with barely an inch of room to breath and he moaned, dragging his hands over James' skin, his head dropping forward so he could lick the water off James' neck.

James slowly dragged his hand away from Silver's cock and unwrapped his legs, letting them down slowly, supporting the other man until he was sure he could stand, his cock slipping free as they both moaned. Reality was returning in a rush and James really didn't want to confront it right now. It occurred to him that they'd just fucked, but they hadn't even kissed. Maybe it was better that way.

“God, I knew you'd be so good,” Silver breathed against his neck and James chuckled. One advantage of age was experience and he'd put it to good use. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to put it to good use again, and soon.

“Want to take you home and have you all over again,” Silver murmured against his shoulder and James groaned, wrapping his arms around Silver and tugging him close.

“I have a desk shift,” James muttered, angling them so the water cleaned the evidence of their activities from their skin before he switched it off and ushered Silver out of the shower and into a large blue towel.

“Jack owes me one, he'll probably switch with you,” Silver said, smirking as he dried himself, his brain coming back online as the afterglow faded to a background hum.

“Silver, honestly,” James muttered and Silver caught his wrist.

“My name is John,” he said quietly, then he stepped forward, closing the little distance between them and laid his lips against James', kissing him softly but without hesitation.

James was right, it would have been better not to kiss him. He tasted like sunshine and raspberry soda and James just wanted to drown in him. His hands came up to cup Silver's, John's, face, tilting his head just so, their tongues meeting at the same moment as they both deepened the kiss.

“Come home with me,” John whispered against his lips and James groaned, nodding.

Jack was only to happy to switch shifts with him, giving James a look as he left that made the other man incredibly suspicious. He vowed to keep an eye on Jack for the foreseeable future, because he had that look on his face that indicated he was up to something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and feels happened. Mostly smut.

_Four months later_

It only took three weeks for the entire department to find out. It hadn't been Jack who ratted on them, to James' surprise, but his own carelessness. Or rather, John's 'I don't give a shit attitude'. James had been careful when he left an entire trail of hickys across John's shoulders and chest to keep them where a shirt would hide them. So what had John done? Proudly worn a v-neck shirt to work the next day. It hadn't taken long to connect the red marks to James' red face, since they were in a room full of detectives.

After getting a railing from Gates, it was decided that they worked so well as partners that if, in future, they kept it out of the precinct, no one would say anything.

Later, Jack confessed to James that he'd heard them in the locker rooms, quickly pointing out that he'd kept anyone else away for the next several minutes and that really James should thank him. Especially since he took that extra shift.

Life continued on as it always had with the one exception that most nights, instead of John and James going their separate ways at the end of a shift, they instead stumbled into James' house, locked together and clothes already being torn off.

“Fuck,” John gasped, throwing his head back hard against the headboard, his fingers tight on the back of James' neck. James grunted, tugging John further onto his lap, pressing his knees against the headboard as he fucked John back against it.

“Fuck, James, harder, come on,” John gasped, wrapping his legs tightly around James and tugging him closer with each thrust.

“Can fucking believe I'm fucking the god damned rookie,” James growled against his throat, biting down to stop words that he wasn't ready to say from tumbling out.

“Who the fuck are you calling rookie, old man?” John asked, breathless. “Come on, fuck me, please.”

“I am fucking you, you little shit, I can't fuck you much harder unless you want to get on your knees,” James grumbled. John froze, eyes wide. Early on they'd danced around the fact that John never wanted to be fucked on his hands and knees, bad memories he'd rather not talk about from a past relationship who he might possibly have reported to a fellow cop friend of his for drug possession. For the first time in years, John found he wasn't terrified of the prospect. Far far from it.

“Fuck,” he moaned, shoving James back and away from him. He pushed them into the middle of the bed and then kissed James desperately before turning and dropping on his hands. James' breath shuddered as his hands trailed over John's back.

“You sure?” he asked quietly and John nodded.

“Fuck me before I change my mind,” he muttered and James groaned, shuffling forward and lining up his cock, sliding in with ease. John moaned, canting his hips back, immediately fucking himself on James' cock. James gripped his hips and slammed in hard, drawing gasps and pants and demands for more from John. After a moment he tilted his hips, searching, and John screamed.

“Yes, fuck! That, do that,” John managed and James grinned, repeating the motion again and again until John was coming apart, shaking and squeezing around him as he shuddered, painting the sheets with white, one hand gripping his cock tightly as he teetered on the other. James groaned, fucking into him hard has his own release rushed up on him and he groaned, draping his chest over John's back and wrapping his arms tight as he came hard, cock buried all the way to the hilt.

They collapsed on the bed together, James' arms wrapped tightly around John still and when they separated, John turned so he could tuck his head under James' chin. They could get up and shower and change the sheets later.

“Sorry,” John mumbled, pressing a kiss to James' chest. “Sometimes I just need it really hard. Makes it more real, I guess, if it hurts a little.”

James nodded, understanding. He pressed a kiss to John's forehead, smiling when the man turned and curled his way around a pillow, holding it tightly as James scooted close and draped an arm across him.

“You know what I want to do to you?” James whispered after a few minutes of just watching him. John groaned, stretching and resettling around the pillow he was draped across, arching into James' touch as he trailed his fingers along John's spine.

“Hmm,” John mumbled, only half listening in his blissed out state.

“I want to handcuff you to a chair, and I want to gag that pretty mouth of yours, and suck your cock until you can't take it anymore. Then I want to turn you over and fuck you over the desk, hands cuffed behind your back. I want to make you come from just my cock inside you, without a hand on you,” James whispered against his skin.

“Fuck that,” John moaned, his cock twitching. “If anyone is cuffing anyone, I'm cuffing you. And you sure as fuck aren't gagging me.”

“Hmm,” James smiled, his hand drifting around to fist John's cock loosely, pulling it slowly until it was, amazingly, fully hard again and John was whimpering, rutting into his hand as he clutched the pillow tighter.

“Jesus,” John groaned. “Please tell me you're hard again, I want you in me,” he whimpered and James chuckled, nudging his hips forward to rub his cock along the crease of John's ass.

“Should I be worried that you're still such a slut?” he asked, his free hand fumbling behind him for the lube and popping the cap open, pouring enough on his fingers to slick his cock once more, tossing the bottle on the floor, not caring where it landed. He shifted forward, lining his cock up and pushed gently, knowing John was likely already sore from their previous round.

“Your cock is like heroin,” John groaned, tilting his hips back to draw James in. “One taste and I'm addicted.”

“You're so cheesy,” James muttered fondly, wrapping his fingers around John's hip and holding him as he fucked in slowly.

“Shut up, you know you love me,” John groaned and James paused. Love was not something he thought was on the table, though he supposed he really shouldn't be surprised. It was easily clear that John was head over heels for him, even if he hadn't said it.

“James?” John whispered and James shook away his thoughts, leaning down to mouth a trail along John's neck, his hips resuming their rhythm. John moaned.

“You never fail to surprise me,” James chuckled against his ear.

“I love you,” John said, as if he was proving a point and James laughed, his spirit soaring as it felt like a thousand balloons were lodged in his chest.

“I love you too,” he whispered, twisting his hand and driving John over the edge. He shuddered, his cock pulsing, barely releasing a few drops of fluid and James moaned quietly, grinding his hips forward as John clenched down on his, sighing as his own orgasm washed over him gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the aforementioned handcuffed to a chair and gagged is coming, it is in the works. You will get Silver tied down with a ball gag. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll let you do that thing you wanted?”
> 
> James paused. “With the handcuffs?”
> 
> John nodded.
> 
> “And the gag?”
> 
> John frowned, then nodded again.
> 
> It's heeeerrreee! Handcuff/gag porn ahead! This story is now officially over, as fun as they were to write in this setting. If I don't say it's done now, it never will be. Enjoy!

_“I’ll let you do that thing you wanted?”_

_James paused._

_“With the handcuffs?”_

_John nodded._

_“And the gag?”_

_John frowned, then nodded again._

\- - -

“Jesus, fuck, you weren't kidding were you?” John groaned, tugging at the handcuffs. 

“You see, this is exactly why I want to gag you,” James smirked, his teeth sinking into John's chest as he sucked a bruise right above his nipple. 

“This is so far beyond unfair, it wasn't my fault we got kidnapped,” John grumbled. He was stark naked, handcuffed to an incredibly uncomfortable and cold metal kitchen chair, his skin flushed as he writhed under James' mouth. 

“You fell asleep on a stake out, when it was my turn to nap,” James said with a grin, his mouth sliding down John's chest, toward his cock. “It's the definition of your fault.”

“When I get out of this I swear to god you are going to pay,” John growled, shaking the cuffs. James just sat back and smirked. He stood, reaching around John to the desk and picked up the ball gag he'd bought and brought it around for John to see. 

“Now, either we can do this the easy way, wherein you shut the fuck up and let me suck your cock without saying a word, or the hard way, wherein I gag that pretty mouth of yours and suck your cock until you're screaming around it.”

John glared, opening his mouth to make some comment, and James shoved the ball in between his teeth quickly buckling it behind his head. John growled, but his body betrayed him, his eyes blown wide with desire and his cock hard and leaking against his stomach. 

“Good boy,” James whispered and John whimpered, shifting restlessly, desperate to be touched. 

James, still wearing a t-shirt and jeans, sank to his knees, licking his lips as he ran his eyes up and down John's body, taking in the sight of him flushed and restrained, his mouth stuffed full of the gag and his eyes blazing with irritation, though if it was at being tied up and gagged or at the fact that James still hadn't touched him was anyones guess really. John mumbled around the gag and James smirked, dropping his head and licking a long line up John's cock, causing the other man to jump and buck his hips. A nearly indistinguishable 'fuck' followed.

James licked the head of John's cock briefly, then tugged his hips forward so he was barely on the chair, far forward enough that James could easily run his tongue down and over his hole, licking obscenely as John thrashed. After a moment he pulled away, coming back with lubed fingers and pushed one inside easily, dropping his mouth back on John's cock as he stretched him fast, just the way John liked it. It was barely two minutes before he was pressing a large, ridiculously orange, plug inside and John screamed around the gag, his hips thrashing desperately as James pulled his mouth away. When the plug was fully seated he pushed John back on the chair and John moaned as the weight pushed the plug deeper, the silicone texture rubbing over his prostate whenever his hips moved. 

James grinned, looking up at him. He was flushed and sweating, his eyes squeezed shut. There was a line of spit leaking around the gag, which James thought should have been disgusting, but instead gave him an incredible thrill at the power he held. John's eyes popped open when James didn't move for long moments and James winked, dropping his head and swallowing John's cock all the way down in one movement. John tugged at the handcuffs to no avail, his hips twitching and the plug rubbing just the right way to drive him mad. 

James teased him slowly, drawing his mouth back with barely any suction, only just brushing his lips over John's cock, pausing to twirl his tongue around the heat lightly before he drew John back in, taking him down halfway before pulling back, again and again. John was whimpering above him, hands tugging restlessly and James was glad he'd gotten padded cuffs for this endeavour. By now James knew just what to do to make John come easily or draw it out and he grinned, gently scraping his teeth along John's cock as he sucked it into his mouth and John nearly screamed, his head falling back as he panted around the gag. 

James had been intrigued by this idea originally but now he found himself mesmerized by the sight of John entirely at his mercy, his chest glistening with sweat and his cock red and throbbing, wet with James' spit as he drew back and replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking slowly as he just looked. He's never seen John look more debauched and it was beautiful.

He glanced at the clock and smirked, leaning forward to slowly lick John's cock like one might an ice cream cone, lapping up the drops of fluid leaking from the tip and humming with pleasure.

“James,” John managed to moan around the gag, mostly understandable. James glanced up and found eyes on him, wide, hazy eyes. 

“Are you alright?” James asked softly, willing to end this if John needed. He dropped his hand from John's cock and John sighed, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath through his nose. After a moment he opened his eyes and nodded.

“You want me to continue?” James asked. Again John nodded. James grinned and drew John's cock back into his mouth, sucking hard and fast, letting his teeth scrape just often enough that it only took moment for John to scream, his hips jerking wildly as he came down James' throat.

Not giving him a chance to recover after he'd swallowed everything John had to give, James got to his feet and discarded his clothes, reaching for the cuffs and unlocking one from around John's wrist and the other from the chair, pulling him up and turning him around, cuffing his hands behind his back and pushing him until he was leaning over the desk, chest flat on the hard surface and feet spread apart. He moaned with every movement and he whimpered when James worked the plug free, letting it drop to the floor as he rubbed his cock over the crease of John's ass, one hand tight on the chain between the cuffs as he held his cock and slowly slid inside John's stretched hole. John writhed against him, over sensitive and yet still wanting more.

“Are you going to be good while I fuck you?” James asked, leaning over John to whisper in his ear as he sank all the way to the hilt. “Are you going to get hard again for me? Are you going to come for me without even touching you?”

John whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut as he bit down hard on the gag. James was watching for any signs that John wanted to stop, but there were none. As wrecked as he looked, tears leaking from his eyes and his breathing almost impossible around the gag in his mouth, he could tell John was still enjoying himself by the subtle move of his hips, canting back into James, and the press of his fingers against James' stomach. 

“You're such a slut for my cock, aren't you?” James whispered and John nodded. James rewarded him with a slow hard thrust, pushing him harder against the desk. “You love it when I fuck you like this, when I fuck you so hard you'll be sore for days.”

John nodded, his fingers scrabbling against James, trying to find a purchase as James started to move in ernest, fucking him fast and hard so the desk was shaking, almost scooting across the floor with each movement. He writhed, feeling his cock hardening again and he knew what James asked wouldn't be hard, not with James whispering those filthy things in his ear. He'd always been turned on by filthy talk during sex but something about the timber of James' voice amplified it to heights he'd never imagined. 

“Come on, John, I know you're so close, you can do it, you can come with just my cock in you,” James whispered and John whimpered, arching his back and drawing James deeper with every thrust. He had the tiniest amount of leverage with his toes just planted on the floor and he used every bit of it to rock back against James, shuddering hard as his cock pulsed and a second orgasm slammed through him. James groaned, forehead resting between John's shoulder blades as he stilled, the feel of John's muscles clenching around him enough to send him over the edge, coming deep inside him in long hot pulses.

They were still for probably longer than was necessary before James stood up carefully, slipping free with a moan from both of them and he reached for the handcuffs, unlocking them before he pulled John up carefully and turned him around, unbuckling the gag and rubbing the hinges of his jaw lightly, relaxing the muscles as John spit it out, wincing. 

“You alright?” James asked, pressing a kiss to his temple, arms around him to hold him steady. John nodded minutely. 

“S'good,” he mumbled against James' shoulder. “Need a nap.”

James chuckled, grabbing a wet cloth he'd left ready and wiping them both down, cleaning the spit from John's chin and the come leaking out between his legs, before he turned them and carefully guided John to the bedroom. John collapsed on the bed and snuggled into the pile of pillows and James slid in after him, wrapping the other man in his arms tightly, kissing his hair gently. 

“Can I do that to you next time?” John asked sleepily and James chuckled. 

“It would only be fair,” he whispered and John smiled, snuggling closer and drifting off into an exhausted sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
